Going to the Dogs
by fireiceair1989
Summary: Based after the Order of the Phoenix. Harry's 6th year and once again he is taken to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. There Harry finds out some unexpected things especially about himself. SLASH RLHP. Story Abandoned.
1. Prologue

A/N This is my first story at the moment I don't know where it's going to go but my best friend says this is good so I decided to post it.  
  
Discalaimer: I do not own anything at the moment except the plot everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.****

**Going to the Dogs**

**Prologue**

As the sun set over Privet Drive, and day turned to night, a boy of about 16 was walking down the street. He had black hair and green eyes surrounded by round glasses. The second most unusual thing about this boy was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The most unusual thing is that this boy was a wizard the boy who lived, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was currently making his way back home. Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley Dursley. Harry hated his relatives, and this summer he hated them even more. He had lived with his relatives since the age of one when Voldemort, the darkest wizard alive, had killed his parentsJames and Lily Potter. When he turned 11 he received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his Uncle wasn't very happy about that.  
  
Even though the order had talked to his relatives at the end of the school year, Harry's life hadn't improved very much. In fact it hadn't improved at all it had got worse, and Harry couldn't tell anyone.   
  
Last year Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was killed. He fell through the veil at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries Office. Harry of course blamed himself for his godfathers' death; he had failed to learn the art of Occlumency which got him in this mess. Ever since then Harry had nightmares either of Voldemort or reliving Sirius' death. This got Harry in to trouble with his Uncle, as he usually awoke screaming. Vernon's business Grunnings had been steadily failing and Vernon of course blamed this on Harry.  
  
Harry shuddered as he entered the house. He remembered the last time he had woken his Uncle and the results weren't pleasant.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The door slammed open and light flooded the room. Harry lay on his bed in a tangle of sheets in the door stood Vernon.  
  
Boy I've warned you again and again not to wake up the household and yet you still do it Vernon spat angrily at Harry.  
  
It's not my fault I don't mean to do it Harry said to his Uncle a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Maybe you do, maybe you don't but I'm goddamn sick of it Vernon replied so I've decide every time you wake me I will help you remember to keep your sorry excuse for a mouth shut.   
  
With saying that, Vernon then proceeded to punch and kick Harry wherever he could. After about an hour of this treatment Vernon left a very bloodied up Harry on the floor and stalked out.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The following day Vernon had made sure Harry wrote a letter to his friends saying he was alright and well.   
  
Harry knowing he was late tried to sneak up the stairs to his room, but he forgot that the 3rd step from the bottom creaked.  
  
Vernon yelled where have you been.  
  
Things needed to be finished at the site they wanted me to help Harry yelled back down the stairs, hoping his Uncle would believe the lie.  
  
OK Boy but your chores better be done by the time we get back tonight Vernon replied as he left. He was taking the family out to dinner as it was Dudley's birthday.  
  
Harry sighed as he stepped under the warm spray of water. It really helped his aching muscles. Harry was annoyed. Before Vernon had left he had locked Hedwig in her cage thus preventing Harry from telling his friends what was really going on.  
  
After Harry had finished his chores he climbed into bed. The Dursley's wouldn't be home for at least another two hours so maybe he could get some sleep. Just as Harry was dozing off he heard a bang downstairs.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand just incase, but he was pretty sure it was members from the order. He struggled out of bed and winced as he knocked his back against the door. If the people downstairs were from the order, he would have to be careful. He didn't like the thought of them knowing about what has been going on, and then getting angry with him for not telling.  
  
When he entered the kitchen he was caught by surprise as a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He winced as pressure was put on his back and he was about to cast a spell when the person talked.  
  
Don't worry it's just the order the voice said as the arm was taken away. Harry looked around but he couldn't see anyone.  
  
Potter you stupid git. We didn't know whether or not your relatives would be home or not, so we disillusioned ourselves. Harry heard another person growl which he instantly recognised as Moody. And then about four people appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks better known as just Tonks. And then from behind him appeared Remus Lupin.


	2. The Truth

  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N Thank you to my reviewers I hope you like it. My friend said this is beter than the first.  
  
Character Talking   
  
Characters thoughts'

**  
Going to the Dogs  
****Chapter 1: The Truth**

Harry looked at Remus and wished he hadn't. Remus looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, he hadn't shaved and his eyes were bloodshot. Harry looked away he knew his eyes were just as bloodshot from lack of sleep. If Remus or any of the  
others noticed, they would start asking questions and Harry didn't want that to  
happen.  
  
Remus said. Drats he noticed' Harry thought. Have you been sleeping at all?  
  
An hour here, an hour there, I haven't really had much time Harry replied.  
  
Harry looked away again and turned to go, knowing it wouldn't be long before Remus might notice his little secret. He made his way to the stairs intending on packing his stuff, but Remus once again held him back.  
  
What, I'm just going to pack my things. Harry said trying to keep the pain  
out of his voice and off the look on his face. But he had a feeling Remus knew.  
  
Let Potter go and pack Remus we have to be as quick as possible, Moody said.  
  
No something's wrong, Remus said as he sniffed the air. It's blood, but from where.'  
  
Harry was glad the lights were off as he paled drastically. Harry knew a  
werewolf's senses were sharper than a normal persons.  
  
Harry take off your shirt Remus said. Harry gulped and tried to continue up  
the stairs but Remus' grip was strong. Remus said again more firmly.  
  
Come on Potter we haven't got forever you know, Snape said. Harry jumped he forgot the others were there.  
  
Harry turned around and slowly took off his shirt. He couldn't stop the tears  
falling down his face as he heard the others gasp behind him. He knew they were  
shocked. His back was a mixture of welts and bruises. But what Harry hated most,  
even though he believed them to be true, were the words his Uncle had cut into  
him.  
  
The first night back his Uncle had cut the word Freak' into his back. What  
everyone couldn't see was the one on Harry's chest. The one that he believed the  
most of all, Murderer'. First Cedric had died because Harry had told him to  
take the Triwizard cup with him at the same time. Then Sirius had died at the  
ministry because he had failed to learn occlumency. Harry was surprised people  
could even look at him.  
  
Oh my god! Harry how long has this been going on? Tonks queried. Harry didn't answer.  
  
Harry Tonks asked you a question, Remus pointed out as he tried to turn Harry around, but Harry wouldn't budge.  
  
Harry was now lost in memories. Cedrics' death, Sirius' death, Vernons'  
beatings. He couldn't help it as he let a sob escape his mouth.  
  
Remus said again sounding really worried. Harry didn't hear him he just fell to his knees and cried. Tonks moved closer at the same time as Remus.  
  
I'll go and get Harry's things Kingsley said as he left the kitchen adn made his way upstairs.  
  
Remus and Tonks had almost reached Harry. But Snape went and opened his big mouth.  
  
Come on boy we haven't got all the time in the world to get this done Snape said but as soon as he did he realised he had made a mistake. Harry reacted to that but not in the way any of them expected.  
  
No. Not again. I swear, I didn't mean to. I had nothing to do with it. Please don't do it, don't do it. Harry screamed I know, I know, I deserve all I get but please don't do anymore. Remus and Tonks turned and glared at Snape.  
  
I knew we should of come sooner, Remus said.  
  
But why does he deserve what he gets? Moody asked.  
  
Harry heard this and not realising that it was his friends instead of his family turned around.  
  
I thought you'd remeber. You put it into me the night I came back, Harry yelled angrilly.  
  
Holy Shit, exclaimed Snape. Remus was as pale as Harry, Tonks was crying silently and Moody was shocked as they all saw the word cut into Harrys' chest.  
  
Whats going... Oh my god Kingsley said as he returned to the kitchen with Harrys' things.  
  
Harry now, had physically and mentally exhausted himself. Everyone watched as he slowly crumpled to the floor unconciouss.  
  
Harry said Remus cautiously as he stepped foward. he knelt and shook the boys shoulder. Harry he said again. No response. He's unconciouss we better get back. He's lost a lot of blood and... Remus stopped and listened. THUMP nothing, THUMP, nothing but a longer silence. Then another very feeble THUMP.   
  
Hurry Remus suddenly yelled, His hearts failing.  
  



	3. Realms of the Dead

  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N Thanks to my reviewers. Here's the next instalment. Don't let the chapter title put you off.  
  
Character Talking   
  
Characters thoughts'

**  
Going to the Dogs  
****Chapter 2: Realms of the Dead**

Harry woke to find a man looking down at him. He looked exactly like Harry except for his eyes, they were brown. Harry soon realised he was looking at his father. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting in a bed in the middle of the room on his left sat his father James Potter, and on his right sat his mother Lily.   
  
Where am I? Harry managed to croak out.  
  
In the realms of the dead, his father answered  
----------------------------------------------------   
Meanwhile Remus Lupin was in his room staring at the wall, lost in thought. They had bought Harry back to headquarters last night. Madame Pomfrey did all she could but it wasn't enough. Harry was now in a critical condition in St Mungo's hospital.  
  
The Weasleys' were sitting with him now. Molly had stormed in at about midnight saying that he should go back to headquarters and rest. So back he came but he couldn't sleep.  
  
Every time he closed his eyes he saw the past. The night James and Lily had died the bodies lost in the wreckage of their house. Then Sirius' body slowly falling towards and through the veil at the ministry. And finally Harry lying in a bed barely alive.  
  
Remus wasn't mad at Harry for not telling anybody what was going on. Infact he was quite pleased with the young man. He had shown an enormous strength of character. He also had noticed that Harry had been working out over the break. Which makes him look really good' Remus thought. Then he jumped. Where the hell had that thought come from'. He got up and left the room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
Where's Sirius? Isn't he here with you? Harry said.  
  
He's not dead, his father stated. The veil doesn't lead to here, it leads to the side worlds.  
  
What are side worlds? Harry said, voicing yet another question going through his mind.  
  
Just like your mother always asking questions, James said.   
  
Side worlds are other worlds different to ours. Lily said answering his question. They could be purely non-magical, or futuristic. We know which one Sirius is in but we can't help you get there until after your birthday.  
  
Why after my birthday? Harry asked.  
  
Oh where not going to tell you that you'll have to wait and see, said James.  
  
Now your probably going to be waking up soon so listen carefully. Only tell Dumbledore and Remus about this. Don't be scared of who you are and what's going on. We're proud of you no matter what. Lily said as she gave him a hug. We're watching over you and don't worry about what we think when you realise.  
  
Realise what? Harry yelled into the growing darkness that consumed him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
Remus was sitting beside Harry's bed again. They had brought Harry back to headquarters hoping that him being somewhere familiar would help his recovery. He had arrived no more than 10 minutes ago and the healer said there had been no change. Remus sighed.  
  
He looked up as the door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in.  
  
No change, he said as he sat on the other side of the bed. he took Remus' silence as an answer.  
  
They both jumped as they heard a grown from the bed. Harry was stirring. He sat up and reached over to his left intending to grab his glasses but instead he grabbed Remus' arm. The boy jumped.  
  
Who's there? He asked.  
  
Just me and Remus Harry. Dumbledore said as Remus handed the boy his glasses. Your just as blind as your father was without your glasses on.  
----------------------------------------------------------   
Later on that night Harry made his way downstairs for dinner. As he entered the kitchen he was suprised at how many people were there. On the left side of the table sat the entire Weasley family, minus Percy, and Hermione. On the Right side sat Professors Snape, Dumbledore and McGonaggal, Tonks, Moody and Remus.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Ginny ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. Harry listened to the idle conversations as he ate his dinner. He was getting up to leave when Dumbledore asked him to wait a moment, so he sat back down.  
  
Dumbledore finally said. Is there anything you would like to tell us?  
Harry knew he was referring to the events at the Dursley's and quite possibly his latest escapade into death.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore,then at everybody else seated around the table and finally Remus. Their eyes locked and Harry saw nothing but comfort and reassurance in Remus' eyes.   
  
Harry got up breaking their eye contact and made to leave the room. At the door he paused. He looked back at Remus one look on his face, that he understood. Follow, but only you. And the door shut behind the boy as he left.


	4. A Small Discovery

  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N Thanks to my reviewers. Here's the next instalment. It's a bit shorter than my original plan but I hope it's just as good.   
  
Character Talking   
  
Characters thoughts'

**  
Going to the Dogs  
****Chapter 3: A Small Discovery.**

Harry left the kitchen, and made his way upstairs. He didn't know how long it would be before Remus followed him. He felt that Remus deserved to know what had happened, after all he did go to school with the people involved. Even though his parents said to tell Dumbledore, Harry wasn't planning to anytime soon. After being in the dark so long last year Harry wasn't telling Dumbledore anything.  
  
Harry finally reached his destination and made his way inside. As he entered he bowed low, showing the required respect to the hippogriff inside. The hippogriff bowed back and Harry closed the door behind him. He moved towards the hippogriff and sat down next to it and waited for Remus.   
-------------------------------------------------   
Everybody else was sitting in a shocked silence at the kitchen table. Remus finally broke it.  
  
I guess I better follow. He said getting up. He must have his reasons for keeping it quiet. I'll tell you anything important Albus. Alastor could you please tell me where he went.  
  
Moody's magical eye swivelled around in his head. About a minute later he stated Buckbeaks' Room. Remus nodded to show he understood and left the once again silent room.  
-------------------------------------------------   
Remus stopped as he reached the door and listened closely. He could hear soft sobs coming from inside. After another moments hesitation he entered the room and bowed low.  
  
Harry stopped sobbing and looked up to see Remus bowing to Buckbeak. While Buckbeak bowed back he wiped his eyes dry.  
  
It's ok Remus, Harry said. Remus stood up straight and walked over and sat next to the young man. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, until Harry started talking quietly.  
  
While I was out of it, he said. I was with my parents, in the realms of the dead. Remus was shocked at the revelation, but he let Harry continue. He listened in silence as Harry told him what his parents had said.  
  
So Sirius isn't dead. He's in a side world, Remus said once Harry had finished talking. And on your birthday, something's going to happen, which will then allow James and Lilly to transport you to the side world Sirius is in. That's all you know.  
  
Yep. That's all they told me, Harry said a bit of disappointment in his voice.  
  
Anything else you want to get off your chest? Remus asked certain that there was more to the boys quietness.  
  
I wouldn't mind you on it' Harry thought to himself. Then realising what had just crossed his mind, blushed deeply and turned away. Amusing himself by getting rid of the loose feathers in Buckbeaks' coat. Remus noted the strange behaviour, but said nothing.  
  
Do you hate me Remus? Harry suddenly asked turning around to face the man. Remus was shocked.  
  
Of course I don't Harry. Why would I? Remus replied. He was suprised to see tears falling down Harrys' face.  
  
Because I'm a murderer. Harry managed to say before he fell to his knees sobbing. Remus instantly moved forward and pulled him into a hug. His heart wrenching at the sobs coming from the boy.  
  
Eventually Harrys' sobs stopped and he was just hiccupping.   
  
Your not a murderer Harry, Remus said as he rubbed the boys back, gently soothing him. Why would you think you are?  
  
Harry heard this and answered instantly. Cedric died because of me. I told him to take the cup with me, if I hadn't of said that Cedric wouldn't have died. And I'm going to become a murderer eventually, at least in the eyes of some people.  
  
What would you do that would make you a murderer? Remus said.  
  
Dumbledore told me I would have to kill Voldemort one day, Harry said taking a deep breath. But before Remus could intervene he continued on. I know the wizarding world will see me as a saviour. But one about the Death Eaters that I'll probably end up killing on the way to getting Voldemort. What are their families going to say? Harry finished and started crying again.  
  
Remus not knowing what to do just held the boy. After about 10 minutes Harry stopped and sighed. Harry stood up and made to leave but at the door he turned around.  
  
You won't tell anyone, especially Dumbledore? Harry asked.  
  
I won't tell a soul, Remus promised. I'll just tell them that you'll speak to them when you're ready too.  
  
Thanks Rem, Harry said.  
  
And as if on instinct he moved forward and kissed Remus on the lips. Both were shocked when they realised what was going on and pulled apart quickly. Harry patted Buckbeak and ran from the room his face a similar shade to Ron's hair.


	5. July 31st

  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Risha Samuels and Seb Carma. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N Thanks to my reviewers. Here's the next instalment. This is my longest yet. I'm not sure whether the next one will be as long or not.  
  
Character Talking   
  
Characters thoughts'

**  
Going to the Dogs  
****Chapter 4: July 31st**

Harry and Remus kept to themselves for the next few weeks so they missed the all knowing' looks that were passed between the members of the household.  
  
Harry abruptly woke up one morning because he was getting attacked, by pillows. He immediately grabbed his glasses and put them on. The attackers, Ron, Fred and George, paused long enough for Harry to acknowledge who they were.  
  
What's going on? Harry asked. It's bloody 5 am.  
  
Birthday bash, Ron said shrugging his shoulders and going back to attacking Harry. Harry grabbed the pillow he was previously sleeping on and fought back.

----------------------------------------

Two hours later the boys made their way downstairs,laughing and covered in feathers. The twins had used a gluing charm on everyone when the pillows burst, so now the feathers were stuck on.  
  
Despite the early hour Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was busy cooking breakfast and didn't notice the boys enter. The girls did however and fell into fits of giggles.  
  
Oh really boys. Couldn't you be nice to Harry, it is his birthday after all. Mrs Weasley said when she turned around to find out what the girls found so funny.  
  
Ron said we were just giving Harry a birthday bash.   
  
Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and started serving breakfast, after everyone had wished Harry a happy birthday.   
  
I hope you don't mind if I don't give you a birthday hug yet, Mrs Weasley whispered into Harry's ear as she set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.  
  
That's ok Mrs Weasley, Harry replied.  
  
The girls started snickering because Fred had just said good the repellent worked  
  
Harry was half-way through eating his breakfast when Remus walked into the room. He still seemed half asleep as he sat down across from the boys. He gulped down half of the coffee that Molly had just placed in front of him. He was taking another sip when he looked up.   
  
Coffee sprayed across the table as Remus laughed. Everybody else was soon laughing again as well because Harry had a big scowl on his face. Harry sighed, stood and left the room. Nobody noticed because they were too busy laughing.

--------------------------------------

After finishing his breakfast Remus went to get Harry. Everybody was in the kitchen now and Harry's presents covered the table. He made his way upstairs to the room Harry shared with Ron. He knocked on the door and entered the room.

--------------------------------------

Harry had left the kitchen and gone back to his room to have a shower. He had managed to get most of the feathers off but a few still remained. He was busy trying to get them out of his hair but gave up. He turned around prepared to leave and ran straight into Remus. They toppled over and landed on the floor, Harry on Remus. Suddenly there was a flash of light and both disappeared from the room.

--------------------------------------

Harry woke up to find himself back in the realms of the dead.  
  
Hi mum, Hi dad, Harry said to the two people talking to Remus. All of them turned around at the sound of his voice. James got up and walked over to help Harry out of the bed. So what's supposed to be happening? Harry asked, and what's Remus doing here?  
  
Well it's your birthday and you've been bought here to..., James trailed off after noticing the glare Lily was giving him. Well you'll find out later. as for Remus he's here because he was touching you when we pulled you through. James finished now smirking.  
  
Harry blushed deeply as he remembered the position he and Remus were in before he blacked out. Remus also seeming to remember ran from the room. Lily followed him laughing after a quick good luck to Harry.  
  
Good Luck Harry repeated confused.  
  
Yep,' James said, come on we have to go.

--------------------------------------

What's taking them so long? Ron asked getting impatient.  
  
I don't know, Fred said. then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He leaned over and whispered into Ron's' ear. Maybe they've come to their senses and they're making out.  
  
Ron jumped up horror-struck. Eww Fred that's gross. Sure I'd be happy for them if they were, but I have to sleep in that room. Damn it I'll have nightmares now. He sat down and scowled at everyone around the room.  
  
While he was yelling the rest of the people had got a fair idea what Fred had said, so now they were laughing their heads off.

--------------------------------------

James led Harry through the streets until they reached a big castle. They entered the grounds and James knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and inside stood a man. He was wearing a red robe with gold lining. James bowed low and prompted Harry to do the same.  
  
My Lord, James said once he had stood up. I present you with my son, Harry. He is the next in your line.  
  
Not entirely, the man said looking Harry over. Come back at the end of the day. Things should be sorted out by then. Also when you return bring Remus and Lily with you.  
  
The man pulled Harry inside and shut the door. He led Harry through a maze of corridors until finally he stopped. He led Harry into a room which was like a massive study. Inside were three other people, obviously waiting for them, as they stopped their conversation and stood up when they entered the room.  
  
the man who had escorted him here said. May I introduce you to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. the lady dressed in sea blue robes stepped forward, Harry bowed. The man continued, Lady Helga Hufflepuff. The other lady, dressed in pale yellow robes, stepped forward and Harry bowed again. And finally Lord Salazar Slytherin. The man in forest green robes stepped forward and shook Harry's hand. If you haven't already guessed, I am Godric Gryffindor. One of your ancestors.  
  
Harry was in shock. here before him stood the founders of Hogwarts. He was invited to sit down and he took the offer afraid he might faint if he didn't. He felt uncomfortable now, because Salazar was staring at him, as if he was assessing him.  
  
Salazar said looking at Godric. It's there and a fair amount too.  
  
Rowena had been more subtle, It's there but not much. Most must have gone to his cousin, he'll have to bring them both back if they're going to win.  
  
Ok, Helga your welcome to stay but you might get bored, Godric said.  
  
No I'll stay, the boy needs something from me, Helga replied.  
  
Fine, who's going to start? Godric asked.  
  
I will, Rowena replied. Lets start at the beginning. Your father has told you about the side worlds, soon with our help we'll send you to where Sirius is. You will also find two people. One is your cousin from your fathers side, Risha Samuels. He is the other heir in my line. The reason you weren't sent to live with him is because time is different there. Your fathers' brother was sent there as soon as we knew the Potters' were in danger. They were given a different name incase Voldemort ever found out about the side worlds, fortunately he didn't.  
  
Rowena paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing. When Voldemort attacked you when you were one he transferred some of his powers to you. No doubt Albus has already told you that. So you are also partly heir to Salazar. And no matter how much Voldemort believes he is Salazars' heir, it's not true because Salazar never released his power. In a moment that's what the three of us will be doing to you. But Helga wants to tell you something first.  
  
My powers are divided between two heirs. I need your help in finding one and then awakening the powers in both. Helga said as she took over the conversation. The first one you know, Neville Longbottom. The reason he is in Gryffindor is his determination to pay back the Death Eaters for what they did to his parents. The other one is Sebastian Carma, who is the other person that you need to find in the side world. I don't know about Rowena but I am going to give you the knowledge that you need to awaken the powers in my heirs.  
  
Right now if we can get on with our job, Godric said as he beckoned Harry towards him. Harry came somewhat reluctantly. Now this is going to hurt, I won't deny it. But you'll probably be tired once everybody's done.  
  
Harry screamed out in pain as Godrics' hand went into his chest reaching for his magical core. Godric was only doing this for about 30 seconds, but Harry was left on the floor shaking. The process was then repeated with Salazar.  
  
Rowena then made her way towards Harry. I'm sorry, she said before she too plunged her hand into Harry's chest. Rowena had her hand in there for close too 2 minutes before she finally pulled it out. Harry was covered in sweat and gasping for breath by the time this was done. Harry tried to stand up but found he didn't have the strength, and he fell back dropping into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------

We'll let you discover the extent of your powers. But one thing you need to know is this, the house colours mean something and it will help if you can control your emotions. It was later on and everybody was there to send Harry and Remus off too the side world of Vesper.  
  
Now remember find out what the house colours represent, Godric said shaking Harry's hand.  
  
And learn to control your emotions, Rowena piped in.  
  
Don't forget to begin learning muggle combat, Helga said giving Harry a big smile.  
  
Harry walked towards the portal with Remus.  
  
Oh and Harry, Salazar said, Harry turned around. I've put something in the Chamber of Secrets for you. Make sure you check it when you get back to Hogwarts. He finished with a big smirk on his face. Harry was confused he was about to ask what it was but Remus grabbed his arm and dragged him through the portal. 


	6. Return to Hogwarts

  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Risha Samuels and Seb Carma. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N Thanks to my reviewers. Here's the next instalment. This ones short but I promise the next one is longer. I should have it up in a couple of days.  
Character Talking   
  
Characters thoughts'

**  
Going to the Dogs  
****Chapter 5: Return To Hogwarts**

It was dark. It was quiet. Nothing could be heard except the rustle of blankets as people rolled over in their beds. Nobody was asleep though, they were too worried.  
  
It had been four weeks since Harry and Remus had disappeared from the house. Nobody had any idea where they were, not even Dumbledore.  
  
Yesterday they had gone to Diagon Alley, to pick up their school supplies. when they got back there was a letter from Dumbledore saying that Harrys' school letter was returned to the school. Now everybody was fearing the worst.

---------------------------------------

In another dark room across the country stood a ring of cloaked figures. They were all shooting curses at on standing in the middle. the last figure in the room was sitting on a throne like chair watching the scene before him.  
  
the figure in the chair said after another five minutes. He has proven himself, he beckoned to the man in the centre, Come here and roll up your left sleeve. The man did as he was told.  
  
The man in the chair then grabbed his wand and pushed it against the mans' arm. he said and smiled as the man withered infront of him. He didn't scream though. The people around the room didn't move at all or make a sound even as the smell of burning flesh reached their nostrils. Finally it stopped.  
  
You have done well, my one time foe, the man in the chair said.  
  
Thank you my Lord, the other man said as he kissed his Lords' robes and backed away to take his place in the circle.

---------------------------------------

A pair of green eyes shone in the darkness, full of anger at the betrayal. The boy knew that voice. He tried to get up but a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and prevented him from moving. He gave up trying to move and settled down to go back to sleep. He didn't notice the two people watching him.  
  
The two people just left him there as he seemed happy enough. They left the room deciding to come back later rather than wake them.

---------------------------------------

The rip to Hogwarts was quiet. ron and Hermione had caught up with the members of the DA and told them about the events over the summer. Nobody knew about the suprise that awaited them at Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione entered the great hall along with Ginny and Neville and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. The hall quieted as the first years were led in. They sat in silence waiting for the old sorting hat to begin.

_Another year has_ _begun  
and sort you so I might.  
I'll sort you where you'll be  
good or bad we'll see.  
To Gryffindor the bravest go  
they'll strive to win the fight.  
To Ravenclaw the cleverest  
strategist for the light.  
To Hufflepuff those loyal and true  
to the right side they'll abide.  
To Slytherin go those cunning ones  
the darkest of our time.  
The fight is here it's out our doors  
it comes at us full blast.  
The only way to win the fight  
is to stand firm and fast.  
Our saviours come our hope restored  
they'll be here soon.  
To help the light side win  
the sorting will begin.  
  
_

Many students were in shock but the first years were sorted with no problems. As Dumbledore stood up to make his welcome back speech the doors burst open. In the doorway stood five cloaked and hooded figures, in black robes._  
_


	7. The Phoenix Returns

  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Risha Samuels and Seb Carma. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N Thanks to my reviewers. Here's the next instalment. This is longer like I promised.  
  
( Telepathy )  
  
Character Talking   
  
Characters thoughts'

**  
Going to the Dogs  
****Chapter 6: The Phoenix Returns**

All of the students started screaming, and Dumbledore immediately put up shields around them. The rest of the staff had their wands out and pointing at the strangers.  
  
Who are you and what do you want? Dumbledore asked his voice shaky. The students stopped screaming and listened.   
  
The cloaked figure in the middle stepped forward.  
  
I am the Phoenix, these are my companions. We are not here to harm you, the figure said. It started towards the Gryffindor table. He passed through the shield surrounding the table and the hall erupted into screams, again.  
  
The staff were shocked. Dumbledore was one of the strongest wizards alive, only two know wizards were stronger, Voldemort and Harry Potter. The two shortest cloaked figures had joined the first, who was moving along next to the table as if looking for someone.  
  
As soon as Phoenix realised the others were there he said, Break them. The two figures pulled out their wands, and the shields surrounding everyone broke. Bind him, and Dumbledore was bound and gagged.  
  
The students were running amok, they couldn't leave the hall as the last two  
figures were standing at the entrance. McGonaggal and Snape had moved towards  
the figures by the Gryffindor table. The Phoenix just waved his hand at them and  
they couldn't move. Dumbledore by now was starting to look like a ghost. He  
grabbed the person he was looking for.  
  
The whole school watched in shock as Neville Longbottom was taken. Watched in horror as they realised that nobody could do anything to help him.  
  
What do you want, Neville asked fear in his voice. The figure holding him  
just placed a hand on his forehead. (Don't worry Neville. It's me Harry. I have to do something, it will hurt. But if I asked you first Dumbledore would have stopped us. While I do it I will tell you all you need to know.) And Harry did, he told Neville about Helga and the cloaked figures, and what really happened to  
him over the summer.  
  
The rest of the school was horror struck as they saw the one holding Neville  
plunge his hand into Nevilles' chest. Neville was screaming out in pain but as he was his appearance changed. His hair grew longer, he paled a bit and he got a  
lot taller. The girls were beginning to drool. His mind didn't register this though because he was listening to Harry. As quick as it had begun it stopped.  
  
Shields went up around the staff and the cloaked figures. Then outside the  
shields time stopped. The staff were speechless.  
  
The two shortest figures stepped forward and removed their hoods. The one on the left had black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He spoke first.  
  
I am Risha Samuels, he said. I come from a side world, known as Vesper. I am 16 years old. I am part heir to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. The staff gasped shocked, they then turned towards the other boy. He had honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
I am Sebastian Carma. I am also 16 and I come from Vesper. I am part heir to Helga Hufflepuff. The other part heir is Neville Longbottom, what we did was  
awaken his powers.  
  
At this point the time spell was removed, the students started talking about  
the two uncloaked figures. Nobody except the strangers noticed the look of anger  
in Dumbledores' eyes. They knew, like he did, that as soon as the heirs had  
their powers awoken. And there was a representative of each founder, that they  
could choose who runs the school.  
  
The cloaked one who called himself The Phoenix' stepped forward, and the  
mutterings stopped. I am part heir to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Lord Salazar  
Slytherin. I am the sole heir of Lord Godric Gryffindor. You know me and you  
know my other companions, he said gesturing towards the other hooded figures.  
But first there is a small matter of business to attend too. He turned and  
faced the gagged and bound Headmaster. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we the heirs, he gestured towards him, Neville, Risha, and Sebastian. Have decided, that your services are no longer needed here. We are appointing Minerva McGonaggal in your place. People of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore is a Death Eater, and is Voldemorts' right hand man. With that he stepped forward and pushed up Dumbledores left sleeve. He waved his hand over Dumbledores forearm and there appeared the Dark Mark. With his other hand he lowered his hood. There before the students stood Harry Potter. And you can tell your master this he will not win. He wiped Albus' mind of the knowledge of their heritage then banished him to outside the grounds.  
  
Risha and Sebastian were sorted and there were no surprises where they ended up. After finishing his meal Harry stood up. He passed Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny tapping each on the shoulder as he did. They got up and followed. They met up with Risha and Sebastian and the two cloaked figures in the great hall.  
  
Harry led them through Hogwarts until they reached Moaning Myrtles' Bathroom. They entered and made their way over to the sinks. Harry said but to the others it sounded like a hiss.  
  
Once everybody was down in the chamber Harry signalled to the cloaked figures to lower their hoods. There stood Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
I'll explain inside, Harry said before anyone could ask any questions. Harry opened the second door and stopped dead at the sight before him.  
  
The chamber of secrets had been transformed. In the room they were standing were some couches and chairs around a large fireplace. There were a number of doors leading off of the main room. One led to a bathroom, most of the others led to bedrooms. The last one led to what was most likely a master bedroom.  
  
On the quilt was a simple design. The base colour was black, in the middle was a full moon and a phoenix flying over it. Sirius and Remus had followed Harry into this room. Sirius saw the quilt and quickly left again. Remus and Harry soon followed when they heard Sirius crack up laughing outside the room.  
  
Hanging in the air above the couches was a message: Read the signs, just do it already.


	8. Realisations and a Challenge

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Risha Samuels and Seb Carma. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling

A/N Oh I'm sorry this took so long. I've been so busy I haven't had time to do it. I'm not quite sure this is as good as my others if you think it could be better let me know and I'll redo it. Sorry its so short but i'll try and make the next one longer.

Character TalkingCharacters thoughts'

**  
Going to the Dogs**

**Chapter 7: Realisations and a Challenge.**

Sirius couldn't help it anymore, he cracked up laughing. Read the signs, he said to no one in particular, they don't know how to.

The message changed: _Well they should, everyone else knows, why don't they. _This caused everyone else in the room to start laughing except Remus and Harry.__

Harry was confused. he turned to the mob of laughing bodies on the floor. Know what? Remus heard this paled, and started heading for the exit. Sirius, Seb and Ris looked up to see this. Before Remus could get away Seb simply said, ask Moony, Harry. Well Moony what does everyone know? Harry asked. Remus looked at Harry and they were like that for a couple of minutes, before Harry sat down and buried his face in his hands. Remus seeing this ran from the room. He managed to get back up to Myrtle's bathroom using the keyword for the spell that Harry had put there earlier. He left the castle and made for a lone tree on the edge of the grounds.

---------------------------------------------

Harry looked up to find that Remus had gone. He looked up at the others asking where he went.

Who knows, Sirius said slipping a piece of parchment into his pocket.

Harry noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye. Sirius, what did you just put in your pocket. Sirius said hoping Harry would buy this. Look you have to be going soon. Remember the staff want an explanation.Well they can wait till tomorrow. Siri please go and find Moony? Harry asked. Sirius nodded as he left and followed the same path Moony had a few minutes earlier.

Ok now that both of them are gone listen carefully. Tomorrow...

---------------------------------------------

Seven people silently entered the great hall in the early hours of the morning. Most of the castle was asleep, except for these and a few others. The people in the hall made their way up to the staff table and started casting spells on three chairs where Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape would sit. After finishing this the seven people left just as quietly as they had come.

---------------------------------------------

As Harry and co. entered the great hall they noticed their two companions from the night before hadn't arrived yet. Harry sniggered slightly as Snape walked in. The hall was quiet as most people were remembering the feast from last night. Harry and co. just took their seats at the Gryffindor table even though Seb and Ris were in different houses.

Harry was counting waiting for the fun to begin. Just as soon as all the teachers were there. It was long before the last teacher entered the hall. Snape' Harry thought brilliant'. The others had noticed and were trying to hide there smiles.

Suddenly a lot of smoke filled the hall and a voice from somewhere said. The Dragons strike again. Hogwarts be warned. Then the smoke began to clear and laughter erupted from the students who were present.


End file.
